Broken Faith
by HowlingPassion
Summary: Her life was falling apart, drama at every corner, no one source of sanity in sight. She didn't see it coming that a red head from her school could relate and help her make sense of the anarchy. It didn't help that she suddenly had powers that you only see in movies.


**Hello! This is** **my** **first story on this site, I don't know if it's going to do good or not. If you're reading this thanks for giving it a shot, though this chapter is only the prologue. The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully just as good.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Summary: Her life was falling apart, drama at every corner, no one source of sanity in sight. She didn't see it coming that a red head from her school could relate and help her make sense of the anarchy. It didn't help that she suddenly had powers that you only see in movies.**

 **Basically she's dealing with abuse at home, and doesn't know how to handle it. At the same time Wally\Kidflash is dealing with it at his house. They help each other try to make sense of it all and to survive.**

* * *

I sighed, cranking up the volume on my Bluetooth speaker. The continuos yelling is especially bad tonight, it was nearly impossible to escape. Normally it wasn't this bad, but my father had picked up a six pack on his way home, it didn't last the car ride back. The last time I had bothered listening to what they were arguing about was back when it first started, a few months back when my father had lost his job. I know, typical pity party these days, nothing special about it.

They argued about money and bills, the usual. My mom says it's his fault for losing his job, he retorts that it's because all the money went towards me, and that he might as well quit the job because we don't appreciate him. It doesn't really make sense, it's probably because he quit his medicine.

Humming along to the song quietly, I touched up the lines a bit to my drawing, taking in the over all progress I had made. I've been working on my people lately, though they're still on the lanky side I've gotten better at the figure of them. It was a definite improvement from the beginning of summer, back then they looked like a stick figure that got run over. I can't figure out how to get the eyes even, one of them always looks perfect yet the other is a little lopsided.

A loud bang made my mind snap back to reality, my heart clenching and fearing the worst. I silently prayed in my head that my father hadn't gone that far, but the silence stretching over the house seemed to support my grim thought. Setting down my drawing pad quietly, I slowly slid off the bed, all the while listening for any indication I was wrong. I received none, not a sound other than my feet on the carpeted floor. Twisting the iron door knob, I slowly wrenched the flaking wooden door out of the spot it rested on.

The familiar hallway greeted me on the other side, a picture frame displaying what might have been the last good memory I have of the family. It was me standing next to my older brother, our parents on either side of us. We had gone to the water park that day, spending all our time mostly on the water slides.

My brother left soon after that, going off to collage where he lived with one of his friends, he hasn't contacted us in 5 months, not that I could blame him. If I could I'd run away too.

I silently stalked down the hallway, avoiding all the floor boards I knew would give away my presence by squeaking. As I turned the corner leading to the stairs, I glimpsed down between the railing to see if I could see them.

I felt sick when I did spot them, or should I say my father. My mom was slumped over on the couch, not moving, blood running down from her temple in small drops. Had I not seen the shallow rise and fall of her shoulders I would've feared the worse. My dad looked caught between emotions, appearing smug but also a little uncertain.

Before I knew what was happening I gasped lightly, involuntarily giving away my position. He whipped around, the beer bottle in his hand jolting from the sudden movement, eyes scanning his surroundings until they locked straight on mine. He leered, turning his torso towards me before speaking.

"Get down here brat, make yourself useful and take care of this mess."

My eyes roamed over the room after he said that, taking in the shattered glass and garbage everywhere. My breathe caught in my throat as he stepped towards me, challenging me, daring me to defy.

"Well, do I have to take care of you too? Get down here and do what you're told or you'll be joining your mother!" My throat went dry and I swallowed audibly, trying to still my quivering heart.

"Yes father," I mumbled, not making eye contact as he glared at me. I made a show of quickly getting to work, picking up empty cans and wrappers while avoiding going near him. Fury rose in my chest as I got another glance at my mom, almost making me do something foolish. I held in the sarcastic remark, sighing in relief as I heard him exit the room.

With my back turned to the door I slowly kept working, listening to see what he would do. Turns out the threat was over for tonight, he had grabbed his keys and left through the front door. I stood up as I heard the car outside start up, taking away the source of danger as it drew farther and farther away.

"Mom," I gently shook her shoulders, pausing to see if she would stir. She showed no signs of consciousness, continuing to lay motionless on the couch. Sighing, I gave up my attempt to wake her, sitting down beside her on the couch. As I tried to register what just happened, I vacantly inspected the wound on her head, seeing it had already stopped bleeding and began the slow process of healing. Reality set in as I sat there in the quiet, surrounded by chaos, and before I knew it I was crying.


End file.
